


When a Squip gets sick

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: BMC Sickfics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Human squip, M/M, Sick Squip, Vomiting, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Jeremy has had an almost too good of a dayUntil he comes home to find something he never expected





	When a Squip gets sick

Jeremy had one of the best days at school since the whole squip incident. He was able to get through all of his classes without hearing a single peep from that little microcomputer implanted in his brain, and yes, was he freaking happy about this. A perfect Friday to go on to a perfect weekend with his best friend. As Jeremy made his way to his final class and sat down he looked over and saw Michael and gave him a small smile,

“Dude, you have no idea how amazing I feel today!” Jeremy exclaimed as quietly as he could to not draw the teacher’s attention,“The squip hasn’t tried to talk to me all freakin’ day, which means he probably freakin’ gave up which is the best thought I’ve had in weeks,” Jeremy did a lopsided grin,

“So our weekend is gonna be awesome?” Michael asked leaning towards his friend so they could easily whisper during the class,“I have Mountain Dew Red and doctor pepper in my cruiser right now, and I guess we won’t need the red from the sounds of it,” Michael did a cheeky grin in response.

As soon as the final bell rang both boys jumped out of their seats to make their way out of the door. Luckily that evening they didn’t have any play rehearsal, or a drama club meeting since Jake had a lacrosse game and him and rich wouldn’t even show so they decided to reschedule. On the way out of the school the boys wished Jake luck, and Jeremy did his best to hide a laugh when he saw rich painting his face in their school’s colors. Finally they made their way out and to Michael’s nice little piece of junk car. Sure it was old, didn’t have air conditioning and was about to fall apart at any minute but Michael couldn’t just get rid of it, he had grown to love the huge piece of medal.

Michael and Jeremy got into the car on their respective sides and Michael started the car,“Mind if we listen to some music,” and without waiting for an answer from Jeremy Michael reached over and turned his radio up so Marley was blasting throughout the car. Soon they arrived at Jeremy’s house and Michael parked and got out of his car after backing in. “So, Jeremy, what’re we gonna do first?” Michael asked as he got his bag of clothing from the backseat of his car,

“I think after we get the Dr. Pepper in the fridge then we should set up our games and get ready for a mean game of Mario party, then after that we should get out the Dr. Pepper and work in finally beating apocalypse of the damned,” Jeremy spoke as he searched his bag for his keys, then he pulled them out with an ‘aha!’ before he turned and unlocked the door and pulled it open, allowing both boys to go into the quiet house,

“So your dad got a job?” Michael asked, as he threw his bag on the couch and made his way towards the basemen now carrying just the case of Dr. Peoper,

“Yeah, after you talked some sense into him he decided it would be a good idea to not just work from home but go to the office so he could get more done, plus interact with more than just his teenager son,” Michael nodded in response as he flicked the light to the basement on and he walked down the stairs before freezing and staring at something, or someone in the room laying curled up on his beanbag.

“Jeremy, I think someone broke into your house,” Michael whispered as he stood still on the step, staring at the body on his beanbag, thought nearly fell when Jeremy pushed his way to try and see what was going on,

“What the..?” Jeremy mumbled,“Lets go question that person,”

“Only You Jeremy ‘some guy broke into my house so I’m gonna go ask him why he’s here then politely ask him to leave,’”

“I mean, what else can I do Michael,” Jeremy mumbled, speaking more to himself then his best friend,“But come on, maybe we know him? Maybe someone’s just playing a prank on us,” Jeremy pushed Michael’s back which finally got the taller teenager to take the final steps down the stairs. Jeremy paused and took a deep breath before he slowly crept over to the body and poked it,

“Nnnnggg,” was all he got out of the person, so he kicked him,“What the fuck,” the person on the bag said, Jeremy froze when he recognized that voice,

“Squip?!” Jeremy eyes the person as the other slowly pushed himself up so he could make eye contact with Jeremy,“Holy fuck! This is where you’ve been all day?! What the hell happened, How are you human?! Michael can see you?! Squip! What the hell happened?!” He repeated, and in response to his yelling the squip winced.

“Shush, jeremy, I do not know why I’m here but you’re shouting is..causing pain,” squip moved his hands and ran his fingers through his hair,

“You know what pain is?!” Michael asks and looks at Jeremy with wide brown eyes,

“Of course I do, I’m a super computer..Well now I’m a super computer as a human, but still, I know everything that I was programmed to know. So I know what pain is in order to help Jeremy,”

“Okay, I like it a lot more when I can’t hear you,” Michael said and moved to stand behind, then both boys jumped when they heard the squip made some loud noise,

“What the hell was that?!” Squip shouted and gave Jeremy and Michael a confused look,

“I think that..was a sneeze?” Jeremy spoke slowly but halfway through he started laughing,“Oh my god, squip you sneezed!”

“I did not!” Squip cried out before sneezing again and covering his face, then he made a low growling noise as the two teenagers began laughing at him,

“Okay, squip move, Michael and I are going to play video games,” Jeremy pushed the computer turned human with his foot, which resulted in a glare from the body on the beanbag then he moved off of it and laid on the floor behind it.

“Okay, lets do this,” Michael fell backwards onto his bean bag then quickly sat up and grabbed his controller, Jeremy soon followed him with siting on the bag and turning the console on.

The room fell silent except for the two boys fighting while playing Mario party, competing for who would be the winner. Michael smiled as he was able to take the lead on their game, but then Jeremy clicked the pause button as he heard some weird noise from behind him. He turned and looked at Michael, who in response just shrugged, before he got up and walked through the basement.

“Squip, what’re you doing? And where are you?” He heard the noise again and turned towards it and looked at the boy in the bathroom, who was standing up and throwing up in the sink. Jeremy stared at him and felt himself pale, and the unsettling feeling of nausea hit him.

“Are You..sick?” Jeremy asked slowly, concentrating so he wouldn’t join the other in throwing up. He waited for the other to respond but all he got in response was the boy throwing up in the sink again, this was all too much for Jeremy and he pushed his way past Squip and fell in front of the toilet before throwing up himself.

“What the hell Jeremy you’re..suppose to help me..” Squip gagged holding himself over the sink,“stop..Jeremy stop it..” Jeremy shook his head and stood, quickly making his way out of the room that smelt of filth.

“Michael!” Jeremy called out,

“What up?” Michael asked as he leaned back so he could see Jeremy,

“So the squip is in the fucking bathroom throwing up the nothing in his guts, what the heck do we do?!” Jeremy asked and Michael shrugs a bit in response,

“Too bad for him, he was a dick to you so there no reason for us to help him,” Jeremy did a small nod in response to Michael and sat back down on his beanbag to continue their game.

Jeremy was finally able to somehow wiggle himself into first place near the end of their game, but everything was thrown to a pause once again when they heard a loud crash,

“What the /fuck/ are you doing?!” Michael shouted before turning around and looking at the figure on the ground,“Jeremy I think squip fell,” Michael spoke dryly, annoyed by the fact squip continued to ruin their time together. Though, to the surprise of Michael, Jeremy got up and walked to the squip and kneeled down next to him,

“Hey squip, are you okay..? You took quite the fall there,” Jeremy moved and rolled him over so he could get a look at his face. Jeremy did a small sigh of relief when he saw the squip slowly blinking his eyes open, but Jeremy couldn’t stop himself from pressing his hand to the squip’s head, “Michael, we have to help him, he has a fever,” Jeremy spoke softly as he stood and tried to lift the squip,

“Jeremy, but..Why are we going to help him he destroyed you, he destroyed us..”

“I know, Mikey, but to me it doesn’t matter you have to help everyone, because, yeah they might’ve been a high dick but..They’re human, Well technically squip is a super computer, but he’s never had to have a human body so I think we should help him at least get the fever down,”

Michael sighed but reluctantly made the decision that he would just go along and help his player one,“So what should we do?”

“Um, I think we should get him up and onto a bed? Then work on getting this fever down, can you carry him up to the guest room and I’ll grab a trash bin,” Michael sighed a bit and then picked the squip of bridal style and carried him up the stairs,“Thanks Michael for being the best person ever and being super strong,” Jeremy spoke as he ran up the stairs after Michael then made his way into his room and grabbed his trash bin the he carried it into the guest room and set it down next to the bed.

“Okay, thanks Michael,” Jeremy offered him a small smile before he asked,“Can You damp a cloth and put that in his forehead? I’ll get some medicine and water for him then we can, finish our game?” Michael sighed and went off to do his part of the job as Michael ran to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets, before he was able to pull out the correct pill bottle and then grab a bottle of water and make his way back to the room,

Jeremy felt his heart melt when he saw Michael sitting on the bed gently placing the damp cloth on the Squip’s head, Jeremy had known he wanted to date that boy but nothing made it clearer than that instant.

“Michael, you’re amazing,” Jeremy whispered and then got the squip to take the medicine before he allowed him to lay back down and sleep,“If You need anything, Michael and i will be downstairs, just call for us or I guess throw something so we can hear it,” squip just gave a small nod in response and then the boys were off making their way back down the stairs.

“Thank You Michael,” jeremy out his arm around his friend,

“Hey, I’d do anything for you Jer, even if it means taking care of something- or I guess someone I hate.” Jeremy rolled his eyes then the boys were able to get back to their game.

Sadly, Michael got back in first and he won the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Omelettesareevil  
> Sickfic sideblog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
